Here I Come, Sugar!
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem:there were none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…? AU for Season 7?
1. The Unexpected Arrival

**Title:** Here I Come, Sugar! Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby & God!Castiel gets mentioned in passing. Genre: Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

**Spoilers:**_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo…

**A/N:** As much as I enjoy slash stories, there will be no slash here. If you see something that looks like slash to you it's probably your mind trying to go pervy on you…Or me not being able to resist innuendo…

**A/N2: **This Shinjiel is of no relation to the Shinjiel in "Wait". They just look the same, but they are completely different people…Angels…You know what I mean!

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

It was dark and empty, in this place, where ever the name of the place he was in was. He laughed mirthlessly, his voice echoing in the vast blackness around him, making him a bit lonely. He never really knew what happened to angels after they died, so where could they go?

Straight up to Heaven? Nope. Already lived there. Down to Hell? As if! Lucifer would use him as a punching bag! Smack dab into the middle of Purgatory? Get real! That was where monsters went, not angels!

Nah, he was in what all angels fearfully called "The Nothing": the state of nonexistence after they died.

Kinda boring place to be really. Just him and a small ball of light that had been his Angelic Grace once upon a time. He childishly stuck out his tongue at the blue-white light, the only source of it in this big empty, grim place.

Idly, out of habit, he snapped his fingers, half-hoping a candy bar would appear in his hands. No show. "Damn." He muttered, glaring at his former Grace, as if that was at fault.

Which it was in its own tiny way.

He could see it clearly, his Grace, and could sense the calm coming from it like always. But if he tried touching the light, it just darted upwards out of his grasp or dodged around his fingers like a blue-white firefly the size of a peach. Another reason to add to the list of why he hated being dead: he was still short.

It seemed in the "afterlife", angels stayed looking like whatever their last vessels had been like. So he was a short, pale skinned, light chestnut haired guy, dressed in dark blue tennis shoes, a dark pair of comfy jeans, a sea green button-up (over a navy tank-top), and tan army jacket on top of everything.

Only one thing remained mostly the same, no matter what form he chose or vessel he had, in the end though: His eyes were always the same shade of golden-brown. He heard them described as "amber", "honey", "maple syrup" (mostly human descriptions there), and "autumn" colored by a human he knew and loved once. He liked the "honey" and "autumn" colored eye descriptions best.

That was the weird thing. Even before he used his vessel's current form (he had forgotten his original choice for this vessel's name over the past couple hundred years) he could make them look muddier but in certain lighting (and to certain people) his golden-brown eyes could be seen. That made him even lonelier, remembering people who he knew weren't with him in this place now.

He sighed and sat down cross-legged on the "ground". Who would've thought that one of Heaven's most powerful archangels, messenger to God, would be bored out of his mind?

He could only hope that she remembered what she had been told by him and that her Angelic powers came to her on time…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

She staggered down the street, panting and trying not to fall over. She had twisted her ankle trying to get away from those creepy black eyed people as well as those glowing beings. Thank the Lord, her father taught her both warding rituals and sigils to prevent anyone from locating her.

She paused next to a town sign that read "Welcome to Sioux Falls!" She grinned tiredly and pulled out a small topaz crystal on a greenish copper chain. Wrapped around the crystal was a thin dark red-brown strand of hair.

"_I've traveled in the darkness,_

_Point out the safest way, _

_I've traveled in the brightness, _

_To this hair's owner today…"_

She recited, swirling the crystal around in a circle, about an inch above the ground. She lifted the crystal up to eye level and started walking. She moved it to first the left then the right and smiled in relief when it began to glow with a golden light as she held it towards her right.

"No worries Papa…I'll find him and make him and his friends help me bring you back…"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

"Well…We're screwed…Royally…" Dean groaned. Cas has sent them back to Bobby's with an ultimatum: Worship him as their new "God" or die. He had generously given them 3 months to decide.

Sam nodded glumly, wincing at the sharp pain that spiked through his head. He kept having small flashbacks of Hell and had to wonder if this was how Dean felt after he got out of Hell. Dean looked concerned at him, when Bobby came over with a trio of beers in hand.

"Found somethin' out 'bout Cas' condition, though yer gonna flip a shit when ya hear…" Dean raised an eyebrow, chugging half of his beer while Sam quietly said "What Bobby?" Bobby grabbed a very old looking book, so old it had no cover and the pages looked thin enough to crumble as soon as Bobby turned the page, and read out loud "And the LORD sayth "The false Lord who has been corrupted cannot be purified except by one of the leaders of Angels…"

Sam thought about that before saying, "So…An Archangel can return Cas to normal?" Dean shook his head. "Well…I think we are definitely screwed now! Michael's down in Hell's Cage with Lucifer, Rafael blew up thanks to Cas, and Gabriel's…"

His voice trailed off, thinking of Gabriel, who had died diverting Lucifer's attention/trying to kill Lucifer so that the Winchesters and Kali could escape. Suddenly there came a pounding at the door. All three jumped, Dean and Bobby each grabbing an Angel sword, while Sam grabbed the demon killing knife off the table.

Bobby cautiously opened the door to reveal a thin, hungry looking girl, barely 5 feet tall, leaning, exhausted against the doorframe.

She was dressed in a pair of worn, dusty, grey and blue sneakers, tan cargo shorts with shredded hems, a black t-shirt with the words "No amount of sparkle can save Edward Cullen from the REPO-MAN!" in a dripping red font with a blood splattered scalpel underneath a large blue flannel shirt, and a white ball-cap with hand stitched patterns of random objects on it. Judging from the dirt and sweat stains on her clothes she'd been on the road for a while now, probably a couple weeks from the look of her.

Her shoulder length hair was a muddy dark green, with dirt and was obviously dyed judging from the inch or two of the roots of her hair that was a light chestnut. Mud, what looked like bits of wood, leaves, random blades of grass, and car grease were streaked though out, drawing attention to large tangled clumps of her hair that obviously hadn't seen a brush or comb in a long while.

She only had 3 sources of jewelry of any kind. Glittering in either ear were 3 piercings, one in her earlobe, one halfway up the side of her ear, and the final one at the top of either ear with a chain connecting them to each other. A silver ring with a pair of golden wings on either side of a black pearl shimmered on her right ring finger and a simple gold band with a small chunk of amber sparkled on her left pointer finger. Two necklaces were tucked into her shirt and all that could be seen was that one was a beaded necklace alternating blue with orange beads, and that the other appeared to be made of simple pale blue leather cord.

Her eyes, tired looking behind smeared, mud splattered glasses, were, a dark shade of golden-brown. She stared blankly at Bobby for a minute or two before drifting over to gaze at Sam and Dean. Her eyes returned to Bobby and she finally said in a hoarse voice "Winchesters? Are they…here…right now?"

Bobby, glanced at the brothers before saying "Why do you wanna know kid?" She held up a topaz crystal on a copper chain that was glowing an intense gold. "This told me…where I could find the last people to see…" Her eyes rolled up as she passed out. Sam lunged forwards but ended up with an armful of a huge duffle-bag as Dean caught the girl and heard her mumble in a dazed voice "Tou-san…Watashi wa kentou…Seidou…"

Dean looked confused at Bobby. "She said 'Dad, I found sanctuary…'" Bobby hastily translated as Dean carried her down to the panic room. Sam gingerly put her bag next the cot saying "I'll watch her, while you guys go and see if you can dig up anything on making Cas…More normal…" They nodded and Sam settled in to wait for the girl to wake up…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_TBC_


	2. Memories

**Title:** Here I Come, Sugar! Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby, God!Castiel gets mentioned in passing and other SPN people…

**Genre:** Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

**Spoilers:_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo/content…

**A/N:** Well…My mind is starting to go pervy even though I strictly told it there would be no pervy moments… Don't worry it won't happen right away though...

**A/N2: ****REMINDER:**This Shinjielis of no relation to the Shinjiel in "Wait". They just look the same, but they are completely different people…Angels…You know what I mean!

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Sam watched the girl stir uneasily in her sleep. He hesitated before gently resting his hand on her forehead. He smiled watching her relax as he soothingly rubbed her forehead the way Dean would when he got headaches cuz of his-

_-He was grimacing at a beaten up brown van. A van that looked like it was designed for pedophile rapists."Ugh…Kuso...I know we have the money Oka-san so why not buy me a GOOD car?" Sam grumbled reaching out a slender hand, with blue painted nails, to scratch some rust off the door of the vehicle irritated...- _

-But Sam couldn't speak any Asian language; his hand wasn't all slender and girly like this plus he, undoubtedly, **NEVER, EVER**, painted his nails...-

-"_Hey, my sweetie-pie! How's it-? Ouch…Pedo-van much?" He glanced to the side to see his father, only 6 or 7inches taller than him wincing at the monstrosity in front of them…-_

-But Sam was taller than his dad by a good foot or so and his dad didn't have familiar light chestnut hair and amber eyes…-

-"_That's what I told Oka-san myself, Tou-san! She just laughed it off and called me a baka!" Sam glared at the van, pouting as his father laughed. After he finished laughing, he smiled and snapped his fingers…-_

"ONI-KO!" A girl's scream snapped Sam out of his trance. His head shot up to see a Japanese blade, a Katana if he remembered correctly, pointed, trembling, at his chest. Holding it was the mystery girl, fully awake, her glasses askew.

"Oni-ko!" She repeated, in a softer tone, giving him what was probably supposed to be a death glare but the intensity was lessened by a hunger and tiredness in her eyes. Sam could hear footsteps pounding on the stairs leading to Bobby's panic room.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouts as the door swings open. The girl's gaze jerks up to stare at Dean and Bobby and she rapidly says "Naze! Naze ka Oni-ko o sumai?" Bobby gestures for Dean to keep his mouth shut before replying "Doushi ore tomodachi."

The girl frowned, looking equally confused and scared, but she let go of the blade and it vanished into thin air, before she doubtfully snorted "Usotsuki…" Dean glared at Bobby and demanded "Well? What's she say?"

Bobby sighed "She asked how a Devil or Demon child was in my house. So, I just' told her that he's a friend o' mine and she called me a liar…Idjit…" Dean blinked as Sam bitterly asked the girl, "So I'm a Demon-Kid to you?"

She shook her head before timidly saying, with a surprisingly American accent, "No, you just…Caught me off guard is all…Only those with Angelic or Demonic influence and see my dreams the way you did…I assumed you were part demon cuz I can't sense any angelic influence on you so…" Dean stated shortly "You freaked."

She nodded, turning crimson from the roots of her hair down to the base of her neck. Sam sighed, standing up slowly before holding out his hand, "Let's take this from the top then: I'm Sam Winchester, that's my older brother Dean, and our family friend Bobby." She gingerly took his hand saying, "Emily Dane as of right now."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Right now? As in you are some shitty demon or douche bag angel's meat-suit?" She raised an eye brow and said "First off, that's my other half that I got from my Papa that you're insulting. Second, saying douche bag…Isn't that the same as insulting someone by saying Tampon?" Dean blanched, Sam smacked his forehead, and Bobby shouted "OI! Not while I'm present ya idjit!"

She cheekily grinned as Sam finally said "Anyway, if you thought I was a Cambion, what does that make you?" Emily shot the three a look that was a bizarre mix of a pleading/bitch-face, "I might feel like saying if I am allowed to clean and feed myself…" She glanced down at her filthy clothes, meaningfully.

Instantly Bobby snorted a fine and held Dean back while Sam helped her wobble out of the room. "Bobby!" Dean hissed glaring at him. He shook his head saying, "Whatever she is ain't demon. She made a fuckin' **sword** appear outta of nowhere, and disappear just as quick…" Dean's jaw dropped recognizing the phrasing from a few years ago, "You think she's a REAL Trickster?"…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_TBC _


	3. Her Other Half?

**Title:** Here I Come, Sugar!

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby, and other SPN people…

**Genre:** Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

**Spoilers:_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo/content…

**A/N:** Well…My mind is starting to go pervy even though I strictly told it there would be no pervy moments… Don't worry it won't happen right away though...

**A/N2: ****REMINDER:**This Shinjiel is of no relation to the Shinjiel in "Wait". They just look the same, but they are completely different people…Angels…You know what I mean!

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Bobby shrugged in reply as Sam came in grabbing Emily's duffle bag. "She said she had spare clothes in here and doesn't trust Dean to grab them for her." Sam said as he strode out, pausing in the doorway to the panic room before saying "Apparently she thinks Dean is a pervert…" Bobby chuckled following while Dean grumbled curses to himself.

The girl in question was resting on the couch in Bobby's living room/library. She looked up from where she had been contemplating a necklace in her hands. After a second glance it proved to be a rosary. "Thanks Sam." Emily smiled, taking her bag from him. She unzipped it, slipped the rosary in, and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and matching shirt with matching Jolly Rogers printed on them. "Any particular reason for that Jolly Roger to have a hat?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the yellow and red hat wearing skulls.

She flushed and sheepishly admitted "I'm a bit of a nerd, so I ma-...bought, these for myself." Emily turned towards Bobby and politely asked in Japanese "Hitoame?" Bobby pointed at the stairs and said "Upstairs, 5th door to the left. Make sure ya put everything back when you're done, ya understand idjit?" She nodded and pulled a dark navy towel with yet another Jolly Roger, this one with blue hair and a star behind it, out of her bag before heading for the stairs.

After she left, Sam asked "Hitoame? What's that mean?" Bobby shrugged, walking into the kitchen and getting out the things needed to make stew for lunch. "Means 'shower'. Combines the words 'hito' or 'human', with 'ame' or 'rain'." Dean and Sam looked up when they heard the tell-tale sound of water running. Faintly, they heard her singing "Who Wants To Live Forever" by Queen.

"Least she's got good taste…"Dean grumbled sitting down on the couch. Sam nodded sitting down at Bobby's desk and sighing. He stared at the table, trying to remember what he saw. "Pedo-van…" Sam mumbled as he recalled a rusty, battered, van that had been an ugly tan color.

Both Dean and Bobby shot him a look as he hastily explained "Before Emily started calling me a demon child, I had a vision. I was a person who just was given a really ugly looking van by my…Oka-san? I think that whoever I was called the person who gave me the van, Oka-san…" Bobby's expression softened as he softly said "Means 'mom'…" Dean froze as Sam added "I also said, as the person, the word 'kuso'…" Bobby grinned, turning to continue stirring the stew, that was really starting to smell good, "That, ya idjit, is 'shit'."

Dean laughed as Emily came in, wincing as she combed her hair. "Is that stew I smell?" She asked, walking up behind Bobby and looking over his shoulder hungrily. "Beef to be exact. Now go sit down will ya idjit…?" She held up her hands in mock surrender and sat next to Sam at the desk, eagerly wiggling at the idea of food. She paused, digging into her duffle and pulled something out before chucking it at Dean. "By the way, I believe this belongs to you…" Dean caught it as Bobby put a large bowlful of stew. He opened his hand and stared at the necklace in his hand. It was the necklace, the one Bobby gave to Sam, and Sam gave to him. The God sensing necklace that he thought he had thrown away.

"How did you…?" Dean asked dumbfounded as Emily alternated slurping stew, taking huge bites out of a chunk of butter slavered Italian bread, and chugging a half liter bottle of Cola. "Papa gave it to me." She said thickly, through a mouthful of bread. She swallowed and gave Bobby a grateful look and said "Kore wa umai!" He nodded, a grin spreading across his face as she continued consuming the food as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"What's that mean?" Sam asked Emily as she finished eating. "Gochisou-sama…" She stated putting her hands together and bowing her head towards Bobby. She then turned towards Sam saying "I told him that the food was delicious and, just now, I thanked him for the food."

She stretched and yawned, blinking sleepily. Dean got off the couch as Bobby guided her over to it. Emily hissed in pain as her foot caught on a pile of books. "Hmm? You okay?" Dean asked, noting that her ankle, beneath the fabric pooling around it, was swollen. "Yeah. Just sprained my ankle when I snapped into Death Valley…" She yawned as Sam asked "Snapped?" She sleepily nodded. Slowly she lay down on the couch, a good foot between the one arm and her feet, and mumbled "Just like…Tou…san…" before dropping off to sleep.

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_Emily was sitting in a bright light, just chilling while she waited. "Sorry I took so long, my tomodachi. All that snapping around plus the tracking spell exhausted both of us." A girl's voice, like hers but a few octaves lower, said, as a person who looked exactly like her came over and helped her up. "No problem, Shinjiel! Just remember that you'll only have control long enough to introduce yourself to Bobby-san and the Winchesters…" Emily replied before vanishing. The other girl, Shinjiel, nodded to herself and closed her eyes as the light faded into blackness…_

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

She opened her eyes and calmly took in the book crowded room. She stood up and stretched herself before sitting back down, scooping up a nearby book as she did so. Quickly she started reading as she waited, absorbing herself in accounts of werewolf killings back in the 1700's. "Emily! You woke up!" She looked up to see a tall guy in his mid 20's smiling broadly at her, his hazel eyes glinting cheerfully from behind strands of red-brown hair. He was dressed in a tan flannel shirt, pale blue button-up, old stained jeans, & high-top sneakers.

"Ohayougozaimasu…" She politely replied, standing up, before bowing respectfully. He blinked as a person said "She said 'Good Morning' ya idjit!" from the other room. "You are…?" She inquired politely. He looked at her surprised as two other guys stepped out of what she assumed was the kitchen. The younger one of the two raised an eyebrow and asked "What'd ya forget 'bout us?" She shook her head solemnly. "Surely Emily mentioned me at least once…I'm Shinjiel. Her angel half…"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_TBC_


	4. Nephilim

**Title:** Here I Come, Sugar! Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby, and other SPN people…

**Genre:** Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

**Spoilers:_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo/content…

**A/N:** Well…My mind is starting to go pervy even though I strictly told it there would be no pervy moments… Don't worry it won't happen right away though...

**A/N2: ****REMINDER:**This Shinjielis of no relation to the Shinjiel in "Wait". They just look the same, but they are completely different people…Angels…You know what I mean!

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

"Angel half?" the younger guy of the two new arrivals repeated. He was cute, with short brown-black hair, bright green eyes, and a mouth/jaw-line that models paid thousands of bucks towards plastic surgeons to get. He was dressed in worn black boots, dark blue jeans, a dark grey shirt that had probably been black at some point, and a dark brown leather jacket. The other guy was a couple decades older than the other two, with intelligent brown eyes and graying, brown hair and a beard. He was dressed much like the tallest guy but he had a navy blue and white trucker hat on as well as tan boots, and a tan vest overtop of his flannel shirt.

"Yes. We've shared a body together since 3 years ago when Tou-san died…" Shinjiel trailed off remembering that time. Emily had been in class when she screamed in pain, clutching her ribs. She had passed out and Shinjiel suddenly found herself in charge when usually it was like watching from behind a glass window: She could look but not touch. When news came that her father was dead and Shinjiel started saying that she and Emily were upset…Well…

The people at school had passed it off as DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder AKA Multiple Personality Disorder) and so she and Emily took ended up taking turns, Shinjiel learning about her human limits, Emily about her angelic powers, to both satisfy the rumors of Emily being two opposite people (shy, non-confronter Emily and bolder, blunter Shinjiel) and give them the space they needed to work out the parts of themselves that they were unfamiliar with. By the time they graduated 2 years later, they could, together, create anything they wanted that lasted for days (5 days was the max), she could fly (though her wings, unlike her father's, were still visible), and she could 'snap' herself anywhere within 100 miles of where she stood or if she had been to that place before.

Shinjiel shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that! She needed to introduce herself then retreat so that no one would sense her Grace…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Dean stared at Emily, Shinjiel she was now calling herself, as her voice trailed off and she zoned out for a minute or so. She shook her head and softly said, with a familiar tilt to her head, "Gomen...I'm…Um…Sorry… I…I can't stay long. Emily left instructions to introduce myself to you and vice versa and then retreat…" Sam nodded and took it all in stride saying "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean…" Bobby jerked a thumb at himself simply saying "Bobby."

"Watashi wa Shinjiel. Now I need to-…" She stopped dead, a fearful look on her face, as she started staring at the door. "Chikushou! They found me!" Bobby snapped "Watch yer language idjit!" as Sam and Dean opened the door to see a bunch of people standing, waiting outside Bobby's house.

"You are the Winchesters, I presume? " The apparent leader asked stepping forwards. He was an average looking guy in a business suit, and his companions were just as bland. "Cas said he'd give us three months, so why are you douches here?" "Hey! Dean! Remember what I said about Douches and Tampons?" Shinjiel called out. Dean shivered as Sam turned to see Bobby and Emily/Shinjiel coming out of the house, Emily/Shinjiel clinging to Bobby's sleeve.

"Emily?" Sam asked. She nodded and pointed at the angels in the yard "These are the guys. These guys and these really creepy guys with pure black eyes all attacked my house a couple weeks ago…" All three remembered that as being when Sam got his soul back from Death. "There it is. Now hand it over and we won't hurt you before your allotted time…" The angel stated, holding out his hand.

"It? What's 'It' supposed to be?" Dean snorted. The angel leveled a finger at Emily. "THAT is 'It'…An abomination…" Emily's jaw tightened as she gulped at the angel's next words: "A Nephilim…The offspring of a Fallen Angel and a human…"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_TBC_

Translations that Bobby didn't clarify for the brothers

**Watashi wa Shinjiel.** = I am Shinjiel. ('Watashi' being Feminine term for 'me')

**Chikushou! **= Damn!


	5. Say What?

**Title:** Here I Come, Sugar! Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby, and other SPN people…

**Genre:** Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

**Spoilers:_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo/content…

**A/N:** Well…My mind is starting to go pervy even though I strictly told it there would be no pervy moments… Don't worry it won't happen right away though...

**A/N2: ****REMINDER:**This Shinjielis of no relation to the Shinjiel in "Wait". They just look the same, but they are completely different people…Angels…You know what I mean!

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

"Nephilim?" All three hunters chanted together, Dean with a confused look, Sam with a look of awe, and Bobby with a look of disbelief. Emily softly said, "THAT is why I wanted you guys to meet Shinjiel and then for her to hide. She has both her own Grace and part of Papa's Grace and that makes her easier to track than me…"

"That is correct. Now come with us or…" The angel started to say when Emily, half hiding behind Bobby, threw back her head and laughed loudly, her voice a few octaves deeper than normal "Or what? You'll waltz right up here and kidnap or kill me? Don't make me laugh!" Everything about her, from her posture (hunched over, hands to her chest, as if she wanted to disappear to proudly standing up straight, her hands cockily on her hips), to her facial expressions (biting her lip in fear to a bold 'Don't Fuck With Me' smirk), to her voice (Sounding very much North-Eastern American to having a very faint Japanese accent) changed as she made the obvious transition from Emily to Shinjiel.

She shoved past Bobby, and Dean, before giving the angels Dean's patented, one fingered salute…with both hands. Casually she told the surprised hunters "They're all just mad cuz I got Free Will and they don't…" Shinjiel snapped her fingers and a short sword with a winged silver handle whose blade looked like it was carved of a smoky glass, with black sigils engraved into the blade appeared in her right hand. Her smirk suddenly did a U-turn into a deep frown as she walked down the steps of the porch to look challengingly at the angels.

"Well?" was all that she said before 3 of the crowd of at least 15 threw themselves at her. Suddenly, a pair of dark brown wings, the color of chocolate syrup, spread out from her back as she slid the blade between the ribs of the first angel to reach her. Unlike the Demon Killing knife, the Colt, or an Angelic blade, there was no eerie lights coming from their mouth and eyes. He just slumped to the ground in a heap as she sang, almost mockingly;

"_It starts with pain_

_Followed by hate_

_Fueled by the endless questions_

_No one can answer_

_A stain_

_Covers your heart_

_Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer_"

She leaned to either side, faster than they could follow, dodging several swings of an angelic blade, and stabbed her blade down through the collarbone into the next angel's chest. Without missing a beat she used the angel as a springboard and pushed herself off the ground and gave 4 more a quick round-house kick, still singing;

"_Now I don't believe men are born to be good  
>I don't believe this world can't be saved…<br>How did you get here and when did it start?  
>An innocent child with a thorn in his heart…<em>"

She landed as 2 charged her from either side. Shinjiel crouched, quickly kicking their legs out from under them, before driving the blade into the heart of one angel as the other tried staggering to his feet;

"_What kind of world do we live in  
>Where love is divided by hate?<br>Losing control of our feelings  
>We all must be dreaming this life away<br>In a world so cold…_"

Her voice was the only noise besides the thud of bodies hitting the ground, the flutter of her wings, and the glassy tinkling of her blade hitting theirs;

"_Are you sane? Where's the shame?  
>A moment of time passes by<br>You cannot rewind  
>Who's to blame and where did it start<br>Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?_"

Something about her words made tears come to Sam's eyes and that seemed to distract the lead angel who stared at Sam rather than at Shinjiel slowly working her way through the crowd to get to him;

"_Now I don't believe men are born good  
>I don't believe the world can't be saved…<br>How did you get here and when did it start?  
>An innocent child with a thorn in his heart<em>"

The angel finally turned to see her practically in his face. Startled, he jumped back slashing his blade at her. She easily dodged it and retaliated in kind, oddly still singing though now it was getting a little breathless;

"_What kind of world do we live in  
>Where love is divided by hate?<br>Losing control of our feeling  
>We're dreaming this life away<em>

_What kind of world do we live in  
>Where love is divided by hate?<br>Selling our souls for no reason  
>We all must be dreaming this life away<br>In a world so cold_"

He managed to slice her right arm while she grazed his ribs. Her leg lashed out and she tripped him, raising the blade above her head, her wings outstretched to their furthest, as she screamed;

"_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape  
>It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way<br>So how many times must you fall to your knees?  
>Never, never, never, never, never do this again<em>"

She started to bring the blade down on his chest but stopped the blade, inches away from his sternum as she softly said, getting off of him and walking back towards the front porch;

"_It starts with pain, followed by hate…  
>Now I don't believe men are born to be good…<br>And I don't believe this world can't be saved_"

She twirled around and punched the angel in the jaw as he tried stabbing her from behind. She grabbed his shirt-front in one hand and started punching him with the other as she finished singing;

"_What kind of world do we live in  
>Where love is divided by hate<br>Losing control of our feelings  
>We're dreaming this life away<br>_

_What kind of world do we live in  
>Where love is divided by hate?<br>Selling our souls for no reason  
>We all must be dreaming this life away<br>In a world so cold  
><em>

_In a world so cold…_"

She trailed off letting the angel slump to the ground. "I have a message for your 'God': _I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away! I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away!_"

The angel shakily nodded and vanished, the other angel's empty vessels vanishing too. Shinjiel wearily walked over to the porch and wryly smiled, snapping her fingers, making the blade vanish.

"Gabriel…" Sam murmured, staring at her wings, "Your father was Gabriel…"

She nodded and blinked rapidly before saying "Well…I'd best take a…nap…now…" Her eyes rolled back into her head, her wings vanishing, as Sam and Dean each caught one of her arms and gingerly carried her between them back into the library…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_-She was burning. Screams came from everywhere around her as well as herself…-_

-But she had never been in flames before. Ice water, back when Papa/Tou-san took her camping in Alaska with Mama, yes, but not flames?-

_-The stench of sulfur hung in the air as she was tortured with only thoughts of her brother, living the apple pie life she wanted him to live, keeping her sane…- _

-She was an only child. Her mother loved no one else but Papa/Tou-san so her mother had never married and had no other children but her…And what did she mean 'apple pie life'?-

_-Suddenly a bright light filled the air, and she was being split into two selves, her soul and her body…-_

Emily woke with a scream. A cry of pain and sadness erupted from someone holding her hand. Blearily she squinted at the person _(where were her glasses?)_ and asked "Who?"

"It's me, Sam." Emily sighed, closing her eyes in relief. They shot open when she asked "The angels?" The Sam-shape shrugged as a smaller shape spoke from behind "You popped some weird blade outta nowhere and stabbed them all…"

"_Technically I did, Em…"_ Came Shinjiel's voice in her mind, so much like and yet so unlike her own. Emily sighed again, sitting up as she shivered at the remembered memories of burning. Sam put a blanket over her shoulders, mistaking them for her being shivers from cold, and handed her, her glasses. After putting them on she asked Sam and the other person who she could now tell was Dean, as gently as possible "Do…Do either of you know what an 'apple pie life' is?"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_TBC_

**SONGS USED:**

12 Stones- World So Cold

Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow

Wow…This took up almost exactly 7 pages in Word…Length is to compensate for writer's block yesterday (which looks to me like the worse pairing you can think of plus Mary Sue(s)/Gary Stu(s), while Artist's block looks like a wild mess of everything I can't draw XC )…Please Review! Please? So Dean can have beer?...


	6. April 1st is?

**Title:** Here I Come, Sugar! Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby, and other SPN people… Genre: Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

**Spoilers: **_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo/content…

**A/N:** Well…My mind is starting to go pervy even though I strictly told it there would be no pervy moments… Don't worry it won't happen right away though...

**A/N2: ****REMINDER: **This Shinjielis of no relation to the Shinjiel in "Wait". They just look the same, but they are completely different people…Angels…You know what I mean!

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Sam stared at Emily who looked confused about what she just said. "Hey, Dean, ya better come here and take a look at this!" Bobby shouted from upstairs. "Comin' Bobby," Dean called back before telling Emily, "Sammy will stay here to keep you company okay?" She nodded as Dean walked off towards the stairs that led upstairs.

"How'd you hear the phrase 'Apple Pie Life'?" Sam asked suddenly suspicious. After they had laid her down to recover her energy/sleep, Bobby had retreated upstairs to see if he could find anything on Nephilim, while Dean went into the kitchen to reheat Bobby's stew for dinner, and Sam sat next to Emily, holding her hand. Just before Emily woke up, he had a flashback of when he was in the Cage. Vaguely he could remember thinking of Dean having an average life with no hunting with Lisa and Ben, an apple pie life Sam had put it, repeating Dean's words when he had seen him on the Halloween before Jess died, obviously connecting the idea of living normally with something Dean loved: Pie.

"I…I was dreaming about Tou-san and suddenly I was burning up…I heard screams coming from all around me as well as from me…Suddenly the thought of a brother living an 'Apple Pie Life' popped into my head…Course I have no siblings but still…I knew that was keeping me sane somehow…" Emily hesitantly told Sam, staring down at her clenched hands in her lap. Sam inhaled sharply, realizing that somehow she had seen his memories of Hell…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Dean noticed Bobby was staring at, oddly, John Winchester's journal. "Did dad make a note on Nephilim in there or somethin'?" Bobby wordlessly held it out to him. Dean took it from him and silently read what was written **"September 13, 1997. Left Dean and Sam at Bobby's and went out on a hunt in New Orleans. While searching for the ghost, I met a Trickster, who called himself 'Loki', today. When I talked to him, he revealed he knew Dean and something about Sam. He admitted he never met them personally but he told me something big was gonna happen with them in the future. When I asked for more info all he said was that it'd involve his daughter and them. I assume he means Hel, the Norse guardian of the Afterlife." **Dean blinked at the familiar writing and re-read it. "That day…" He stared at Bobby "Dad told us he was gonna go visit mom's grave privately. Sam was pissed at dad for some reason so he didn't bitch like he normally would've and I knew if he actually went, he was gonna end up cryin' and I really, REALLY, didn't wanna see that so I didn't complain about being left behind either…"

Bobby shrugged and pointed at the stairs "This means your dad knew that Emily down there existed even if he didn't know her name." Dean flipped through the journal and read, out loud this time, **"April 1, 1999. I ran into the Trickster, Loki, again, this time in Helena. Told me he was searching for a Birthday present for his daughter as well as the perfect person to prank to death. Believed the 'pranking' bit (found a shitload of Reeses Peanut-Butter Cup wrappers around the area where a man had been killed by slipping on a pile of banana peels) but I doubt how truthful he was about the B-day present thing…"** Dean tapped a finger on the page before hurrying downstairs…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Emily had conjured up a set of puppets, marionettes more specifically, each one of them looking exactly like someone Sam knew. There was a Dean puppet with a piece of pie and a fork, a puppet of himself with a laptop, a Bobby puppet with a book in one hand and a cell-phone in the other, and a Castiel puppet with slate grey wings and a cheeseburger in hand. "Huh…So this isn't…Tiring?" Sam asked making the Dean puppet "eat" its pie with one hand and making the puppet of him mess with its little laptop. Both were extremely detailed, the pie having a little red bead on top of a cotton ball (to represent whipped cream and a cherry on top) and mini stickers on the laptop.

"That's right, ya idjit!" Emily made the Bobby puppet reply as the Cas puppet solemnly nodded before "eating" his cheeseburger. "It takes more energy putting Shinjiel's Grace into a song to distract the angels than just summoning tiny things like these…" The Cas puppet dropped out of her hand as she snapped, the puppets vanishing into nothin g as Dean came in with a small leather bound notebook in hand. "What's up Dean?" Emily asked, looking interested in the notebook in his hand, which Sam recognized as their Dad's journal. "When's your birthday?" Dean asked in a rushed voice. Sam shot him a weird look before Emily replied "April 1, 1992…Why?"

"Did…Did Gabriel ever show for your 7th birthday?" Dean looked vaguely like someone had smacked him upside the head with a sledge hammer. "Yep, he did! I remember that day cuz he brought be my medal then…" Sam asked "Medal?" She reached into her shirt and pulled out the plain blue cord that they had seen her wearing before. Dangling off of it was a small silver oval shaped medal. Sam gingerly took it between his fingers and said "It's a Miraculous Medal. It's supposed to mean that Mary, the Mother of Jesus, will bless whoever wears it." Emily nodded, tucking it back into her shirt, and sadly said "Papa told me that as long as he was alive it would protect me…"

She looked at them, her jaw clenching as she said, "That's actually my original reason for coming. Its power wore off 2 weeks ago or so and so I started tracking down the last people to see Papa alive: You two."

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_TBC_

Sorry for the delay, but I caught a minor case of Writer's Block and had to work it out with art instead and now I have a beautiful picture of Gabriel that I drew on my computer that DA refuses to let me upload! *shakes fist at DA's stupidity*

Anyway, due to the previously addressed issues with both writer's and artist's blocks, I may not be able update quickly but you shall be rewarded when it does…


	7. Reason for Living

Title: Here I Come, Sugar! Author: Shinju Tori

Character(s): Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby, and other SPN people… Genre: Hell if I know…*shrugs*

Summary: There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

Spoilers:_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

Disclaimer: Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo/content…

**A/N:** Well…This is where my idea on how Nephilim are made and stuff come to light…Note that the stuff that Emily/Shinjiel will mention will be VERY important later on…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

"Me and Sammy? Why come to us instead of Kali or something?" Dean demanded. Emily rolled her eyes mumbling "Kuso baka…" She glared at him and flatly stated "Long story short, I need you to help me in order to complete a ritual." Sam raised an eyebrow "A ritual? To do what exactly?"

Emily bit her lip nervously and suddenly relaxed, her accent changing into Shinjiel's, "Do you know what exactly a Nephilim is?" Sam nodded a little unsure of whether what he exactly knew was true, as Dean shook his head. She sighed and explained, slowly as though they were children, "Nephilim are half angel, half human crossbreeds. You could say that we are the angelic equivalent of Cambions. We are formed when an angel places part of their Grace into a female's womb to create a fetus."

Dean groaned, "Too much info!", as Sam curiously asked "Why put their Grace into the mother?" Shinjiel shrugged and simply said "An angel's grace usually renders their vessel infertile for as long as they occupy the body whether the vessel is male or female. Putting their Grace into the female womb is like tearing a piece of their own soul off, making them temporarily fertile, and the very act of giving someone their Grace is an angel's way of showing that they truly love someone." Sheepishly, she smiled at them as she reverted back to Emily, "AKA: Papa loved Mama enough to create me…"

She nodded to herself, returning to Shinjiel, "That's actually what keeps the child alive until one of 3 events happens," She ticked off her fingers as she listed each one, "They hit puberty, they reach the age of 21, or they get caught in a life or death situation. These can cause the angel sleeping within the Nephilim to awaken and use their parent angel's Grace kick-start their own Grace into existence. Usually after the angel inside the Nephilim awakens, the parent's Grace returns to them. However, I woke up because Emily was in shock that Tou-san died…"

Dean crossed his arms, raising a skeptical eyebrow, "So, Gabriel's Grace is still inside you?" Shinjiel nodded solemnly, as Sam connected the dots, "So you want us to help you…remove his Grace?" She nodded and snapped her fingers, summoning her angel banishing blade. "I need one of you two to stab me in the heart with this. That should release Tou-san's Grace, and basically bring him back."

Dean snorted as Bobby said from the doorway, making everyone jump, "If ya say it like that, there's gotta be a catch or two…" Emily flushed and replied "Well…The main catch is that whoever does it will end up being Papa's vessel…"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Well that was fun to write! Sorry for the wait, but combine a case of writer's block while working on my Inuyasha/Supernatural X-over with Lisa, trying to gain inspiration for both my other stories (including this one) and drawings, and then add in preparing for Hurricane Irene to hit the New England coast and yeah…I've been busy…

An addition to what Shinjiel explained, in my mind (crazy place that it is) usually a Nephilim is born from a male angelic vessel doing a female human, though sometimes a female angel's vessel will be impregnated by a male human or even (and this is über rare) a male vessel doing it with another guy…

Anyway, review so Balthazar and Crowley won't smite me/torture me for not having them appear in my story…yet…


	8. Memories Best Forgotten

**Title:** Here I Come, Sugar! Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, an angelic OC, Bobby, and other SPN people… Genre: Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** There was only one way to snap Cas out of his "God" mentality: An archangel had to purify him. Problem was there was none left alive or free to do it. So what's up with this girl who claims to know one in a surprising way…?

**Spoilers:**_End of Supernatural season 6…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, strong language (both in English and Japanese), and sexual innuendo/content…

**A/N:** DUNDUNDUN! THE PLOT THICKENS! XD Anyway, this time we get a small sneak peek into Emily/Shinjiel's past leading up to them arriving on Bobby's front porch…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Dean got a disgusted look on his face while Sam looked like he was gonna smack his head into a wall. Emily hastily added "Not permanently! Just long enough for his Grace to heal up and then he'll leave….probably…" Dean was about to protest when Bobby interrupted "How's this? Ya give these idjits a night to think this over and then ya can do what ya need to do…" She nodded and smiled and giggled to herself. Sam raised an eyebrow as she softly sang, in response to the unasked question, "_A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through, all that matters: taking matters into your own hands. Soon I'll control everything; my wish is your command…_"

Dean groaned and growled as they walked her up to what had been planned to be Bobby and his late wife's baby's nursery a number of years ago and now was just a guest room. "What is up with you and songs? I mean, practically everything you say is related to a song…" Shinjiel sighed and turned to face Dean, her hand on the doorknob, "Think you baka: My Tou-san is the Messenger of the Lord. That means he deals with words, the truth. Because of that I have a minor control over sounds and words too. I could make you kill yourself if I was so inclined but I'm a good Catholic girl and I believe that killing any living thing is wrong so I won't." She curtly nodded to Bobby, Sam and then Dean before saying, "Goodnight.", and closing the door behind her…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_They were in a familiar place, a familiar house with a familiar smell and feelings to it. The feelings that were usually peaceful, calm, and made them forget that their Papa/Tou-san was dead. As soon as they walked in the house today though, they noticed that usual sweet smell of roses and lilies was tainted by a stronger scent, like rotten eggs._

"**Emily? That bad-egg scent in the air…That's sulfur…**_" Shinjiel anxiously told Emily. Emily nodded and cautiously snapped her banishing blade into existence. Her Papa had trained her since she was ten how to fight hand-to-hand, and with various weapons. As a reward for her good work he had given it to her saying that it wouldn't damage the body of whoever she fought but instead forces the spirit of whatever was stabbed by it out._

"_Emily! Welcome home!" Her mother, Ame-Onna, smiled at her from the living room. Emily relaxed but Shinjiel did not. "Oka-san…" She softly said as her mother walked up to her and reached out to caress her cheek. With a quick movement that only a fully trained Nephilim like Emily possessed, Shinjiel quickly flung the contents of a flask in her hand at her mother._

_She screamed in pain as holy water seared her flesh, and Emily made Shinjiel wait to see if the demon inside her would respond. Angrily Ame-Onna glared at her daughter, her eyes a pure black like a beetle's. "How'd you know?" The demon hissed, upset that she had known. Emily tapped her nose saying "I can smell the sulfur you scum leave behind. I mean, Oka-san is a fussy eater when it comes to expiration dates and that crap so there is no way on Earth that she'd have rotten eggs in the house, plus she knows I dislike eggs." The demon tried attacking her but was flung away as her Mary medallion glowed with a bright blue-white light. "Now, leave my Mama alone!" Shinjiel demanded pointing the blade at the demon. _

_It just laughed at her and charged straight at her. Instinctively Emily swung the blade into the stomach of the demon and she froze, as the demon's face, her mother's face stopped inches from her own and it gurgled in its throat as it died, remembering the warning her Papa had given her about stabbing someone who was possessed, angel vessels included: Never stab anywhere vital other than the heart otherwise both souls in the body will flee. _

_Horrified, Emily removed the blade but she was too late. Her mother was dead and motionless on the floor, slowly stained red by her blood. She fell to her knees, gripping either side of her head, and screamed in sadness, every last one of the windows, and glass related items like mirrors and cups, in the house shattering as Shinjiel let her own sadness known though Emily's mouth…_

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

Emily awoke with a muffled cry, the thick comforter over her head keeping anyone from hearing her scream. She choked back a sob as she put her head in her hands and whispered "Tou-san? ...Please help me…I'm so lost…so lonely…"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

**TBC…**

Sorry it's so short but my brain's shorted out temporarily from a Season-7-is-approaching overload...

Poor Emily…But next time we'll see a couple of familiar faces as well as one new one…

Please review or Dean'll try exorcizing you...With Ruby's knife…


End file.
